Flight
by Kari Minamoto
Summary: [Oneshot.] He rejected her. To who was she supposed to turn, to who was she supposed to run? Takari to hints of Daikari at the end.


**Flight**

**By: Kari Minamoto**

**Author's Note: **I should be doing CotL or studying for my AP Euro test tomorrow but I needed a quick break thus I have this simple one-shot.

**Summery:** one-shot. He rejected her. To who was she supposed to turn, to who was she supposed to run? Takari to hints of Daikari at the end.

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own digimon. Period._

Hikari was standing excitedly outside of the restaurant waiting for Takeru to come. The petite girl was wearing a white skirt that went to the knees and a pink spaghetti strapped tee. Her hair came to her shoulders and it was pulled away from her face with pink hair clips. She always felt like she was on pins and needles waiting for him. For his touch. For his voice. She knew it was love.

As she was musing these thoughts the man of her dreams, he appeared in the flesh. Gone was the Gilligan's hat. He wore nice cargo pants and a brown and white striped polo. His hair was starting to take after Yamato's, not that it was a bad thing.

He walked up to her, or that's what she thought he was doing. Hikari wanted him to take her hand or peck her on the lips like he usually did. He didn't do it and headed for the restaurant almost like he was distracted by something and didn't see her.

"Takeru!" Hikari called waving an arm trying to get his attention.

Takeru turned around in acknowledgement and Hikari ran up to him and put her arm around his as they usually did. Something was wrong this time. She could feel his muscles tightening and abruptly let go.

"What's wrong Takeru?" Hikari asked in concern.

"Later," he replied curtly going ahead of her.

Hikari didn't know what to think? What was wrong, he seemed fine the other day at school so what was wrong now? She was deep in thought when Takeru turned around to her. He said nothing and took her hand and pulled her gently toward a bench outside the restaurant.

"Don't you want to talk inside the restaurant?" Hikari asked him questioningly.

"I…I need to talk to you about something," Takeru started looking at the pavement.

"Alright," Hikari replied still having no idea where the conversation was going.

"I, I…I don't want to hurt you, but I know I'm going to…I don't think this is going to work…you and me," he said quietly, almost in a whisper still staring straight down and completely avoiding Hikari's face. "I'm not the kind of person for you. I, I'm going away to college…I don't want you to be tied to a long distance relationship. It won't work…for either of us. You're a great girl and I'm sure you'll find someone to make you happy, who isn't me. This is best for both of us, and I want us to remain friends no matter what Hikari… alright?"

He looked up daring to see Hikari's face. He regretted it. Her eyes were brimming with tears, some silently falling down her face.

"Hikari?" Takeru said quietly.

The girl in question silently stood up and silently took off before Takeru could say wait.

She ran. She didn't know where she was going but she just had to get away. She was worried about a long distance relationship but theirs had developed so much since the second grade- they had know each other since they were eight! She had to keep running, to where she did not know. All she could comprehend was that Takeru didn't want her anymore and her heart was broken. Suddenly she crashed into something very solid.

"Hikari is everything okay?" a boy whose voice she knew so well asked.

Even though her vision was blurred by tears she could see Daisuke's soccer shirt and a pair of old faded jeans with cleats dangling from his shoulder- a ball had to be in the backpack he also had.

She slowly shook her head no and continued to cry. Daisuke knelt down next to her and she threw herself on him which immensely surprised him.

"Hikari, its okay, come on, I'll take you home," Daisuke told her not letting go but helping her up.

She continued to cry into his shoulder, afraid to let go, that everything else she knew might collapse as well.

"Da…Daisuke... I'm sorry," she whispered quietly as the tears still fell.

"What are you sorry for?" Daisuke asked completely perplexed.

"For coming and crying on you… because of Takeru," she said which only someone with very good ears could hear.

He held her even tighter. "I'm here Hikari, you can lean on me, don't worry," he told her soothingly.

"I…I can't just come to you. I've always, I've always fooled with you…When you hit on me I took it as joke- even though I knew you secretly liked me…I'm sorry," she told him and the tears came harder.

"You're my friend Hikari, if anything Takeru doesn't know what he's given up. I knew you liked Takeru, I just found it fun to try and keep your attention from him and in the process fell for you," Daisuke told her as she started to stop crying and he brushed away a tear.

She looked at him, unable to think of what to say. "I don't know what you're trying to tell me right now."

"I'm asking you to give me a chance. I know Takeru just left you, and I know it's too soon but at some point, give me a chance to be the guy I've wanted to be for you. I might be impulsive and cocky sometimes, but just give me the chance Hikari," he asked her with pleading eyes.

"Alright," she said a little uncertainly. She had always had a connection with Daisuke, but it had been that of a close friend, but maybe that would change with time. After all nothing was permanent except change.

Who knows, maybe it was the end of one thing and the beginning of another.

_The End._

Alright I know what I should be doing. I decided to try one more one-shot in third person and see if it's any better. I personally prefer Takari but I wanted to try something different that was outside of what I would typically try- couples wise anyways. I hoped you enjoyed it. Thanks for the reviews in advance!

P.S. I had posted this yesterday but for some reason it wouldn't show up on the site. I therefore deleated it and resubmitted.


End file.
